halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sanghelios
Untitled Pretty much redid the whole thing and took off the "cleanup" tag. Hope it sounds better to all. - Khazikane 02:14, 21 March 2008 (UTC) While it's more than likely that this is the Elite Homeworld, we have no official confirmation. -- Hunter-113 19:24, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :Okay, now we do. -- Hunter-113 13:28, 21 September 2007 (UTC) If only we could get a picture from the Beastarium and upload the homeworld picture....Kap2310 18:25, 2 October 2007 (UTC) I did the best I could. Hope you like it. Blue Ninja 11:23, 7 October 2007 (UTC) I think, this is the best picture of Sanghelios. Jadeitor 12:48, 8 November 2008 (UTC) WTF I Highly doubt Sanghelios would have a small fleet more like the fleets we see at High Charity and Unyielding Hierophant. Considering an outer outpost world like Joyous Exaltation had 200 ships Sanghelios would probably be opting at least 1000 ships :Unyeilding Hierophant was a stopping-off point for a massive invasion fleet, and High Charity is a mobile fortress, and the home of the prophets. Sanghelios probably does have its own fleet, but the majority of the Covenant's forces would be focussed on keeping High Charity safe at any cost. --'Councillor Specops306' - Qur'a 'Morhek 11:27, 13 December 2008 (UTC) there would be 2 diffrent fleets, the massive elite fleet gaurding sanghelios and ships that belong to the covenant. im positive the ships at sanghelios would belong to the elites and not the prophets. A Clear Picture Look at the Halo Encyclopedia! They have a clear picture of the planet!--[[User:Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato|''Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato]] 15:54, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Halo Legends Where excatly is this planet in Halo Legends, or mentioned? I have seen both released episodes, no sign of it. :Um, they're standing on it.--[[User:Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato|Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato]] 02:26, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Predator Planet Have any of you noticed that the predator world is just like sanghelios? Predator world is called Yuatja Prime and it belongs to a triple star system, has a desert or tropical landscape, and spawns a Split-Chin species. Give me your thoughts on this.--Justin Kane 23:29, March 23, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane Category:Sanghelios locations Would a category for Sanghelios locations be acceptable? There do seem to be a lot, and it is a pretty important planet to have so many and lack a category. -- SFH 04:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Merging It has been proposed that several related articles be merged into a Sanghelios. The articles are: Fied Joori Qikost Suban Urs The individual articles lack notability, and significant coverage. There has been no expantion in three years, and there is no foreseable expansion in the future.--Plasmic Physics 05:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) - I'm glad that you are performing in this manner, but I will still oppose. Sorry, but I've made my point multiple times... ''separate celestial bodies deserve separate articles. As Jugus put it, we would never mix Earth and Luna together... Why should we merge these?--[[User:Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato|''Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato'']] 05:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, Luna is separate from Earth, this is reasonable. We have a substantial quantity of specific content pertaining to each, it is only reasonable to dedicate individual articles. While Luna and Earth are separate celestial bodies, they are not in separate celestial systems, they are both included within the same solar system belonging to Sol, so the argument of separate celestial bodies is not a strong argument.: :Hypothetically, if you have heap of sand, you wouldn't devote an article to each grain in that heap, you would however, devote an article about the heap as a whole, soley for the reason that the content for one grain of sand would be insignificantly different from that of another grain of sand in that heap.--Plasmic Physics 01:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) - As per why I opposed it previously.- Sketchist 06:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) - As per Above. -- - As I and the others said before. Not going to happen. --Jugus (Talk | ) 16:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) - Got to agree with everyone above - Nìcmávr (Tálk) 13:31, July 27, 2010 (UTC)